Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A printing device (e.g., an ink jet printer) typically has a carriage that sweeps across a printing medium (e.g., paper). Between sweeps, the printing medium is advanced in a direction that is orthogonal to a direction of the carriage sweep. A printing head is usually mounted on the carriage. During movement of the carriage, ink droplets are fired from the printing head to target positions on the printing medium so that printing is performed.
In order to produce uniform images, the deposition (or spitting) of the ink from the printing head has to be timed such that ink is deposited at regularly spaced intervals on the printing medium. The quality of the printed image depends, among other factors, on how regularly the ink is deposited on the printing medium. If the ink is deposited in a non-uniform (e.g., irregular) manner on the printing medium, then the print quality can visibly suffer.
To increase and/or maintain quality of the print job, it may be desirable to relatively accurately control the fire timing of ink droplets, even if, for example, the carriage is moving at a relatively high velocity, is accelerating and/or is decelerating. Such high velocity, acceleration and/or deceleration may be desirable in high speed printers, in fast printing modes, and/or for printing pages that are relatively sparsely populated.